


The Machine is watching you

by hehe111



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23019706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hehe111/pseuds/hehe111
Summary: 誰也不知道一台過度保護的機器會做出什麼事
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. 1.If you need help (only Finch), she will be there.

**Author's Note:**

> 2020/11/16 更新，決定把它寫成一個系列，希望喜歡這部作品與這些人物的你會喜歡

「STAY」

極細微的震動從口袋中傳來，穿梭在紐約街頭的人群中，Reese把手機從口袋中拿出來掃了一眼。沒有屬名、沒有來源，沒有任何可以辨別送信者身分的標示。簡訊欄裡四個方正字母悄無聲息地依序出現在螢幕中央，像是有人從遠端一個字一個字慢慢把訊息輸入他的手機。簡潔明瞭的文字代表這不是什麼密碼，也不是程式的錯誤，那唯一可能性只剩─他抬頭看向懸掛在電線桿下的監視器，上方不停閃爍地紅燈昭示這台機器－或者那台機器－仍好好地運轉著。但他相信自己的判斷，畢竟天底下會用這種方式聯繫人的人－的機器，就他所知，也只有那一台而已。

身後人潮因為他突如其來的停步掀起一圈咒罵，他豪不介意，任由那些人不滿的碎念繞過他繼續前行。紐約就是這樣，雖然某些行為能短暫地激起人群的反應，但只要事情不侵犯到個人的利益，幾分鐘後任何奇異的現象都像是融入背景般，在也不會有人花費額外心思去在意。就像他現在古怪的站在人群中盯著監視器不放，再也沒人對他的行為有任何意見，一一像水流遇到石頭般晃過他繼續趕往各自的目的地。他看向不遠處的公共電話，沒有任何來電，所以不是突發的號碼。目光回到黑漆漆的鏡頭上，他默默猜測著這又是為了什麼。

手機再次震動，他舉起手機，跟著出現的文字念道，「3 O’CLOCK」

他的右手邊是平日下班時間壅塞的紐約街道，堵成一長鏈的車流看不出有何不尋常的地方。但在馬路的另一端是一家超市，許多上班族正趕在回家前採買今日晚飯要用上的食材。三步併兩步繞過動彈不得的車陣，Reese前腳剛停在超市門口，後腳下一封簡訊便出現在他的手機上。

「ALLEY5, NUMBER 10」

滿腹疑惑地依照指示走向要求的位置，Reese視線掃過一樣樣貨物。第五行賣的是各式電子用品，而在十號貨架上滿是各種不同型號的鏡頭。他停在貨架前隨意挑起一款在手中端詳，假裝是要和手機內的資訊對比按亮了螢幕。新的簡訊羅列出幾款鏡頭的編號，後面還附帶需要購買的數量。他照做，卻在挑選的過程中發現這些都是防水的鏡頭，裝備齊全的像是要準備在浮潛時攝影。而這還不是全部，幾乎是他拿起最後一項要求的時候，又是一個新的貨架地點跳出來。

等他走回收銀處時，他手中的物品已經多到他必須買個購物袋好把所有東西帶離開。除了一開始的鏡頭外，幾條毛巾、防水墊、甚至一個防濺水寵物洗澡盆的領貨單靜靜地躺在袋子裡。拜這些東西所賜，等待結帳的時間他已經大致勾勒出事情的起承轉合，還有餘裕用零碎的細節豐滿整個故事。手機自從他走到結帳台後便再也沒有任何新訊息，於是他付完錢後便提起袋子繼續往原本的目的地走去。

迎接他進入圖書館的是Bear的嗚咽，Reese挑眉看著垂頭喪氣的馬里努阿犬。平時只有出門才會繫上的牽繩此時正牢牢地栓在他的項圈上，確保這隻身上還在滴水的大狗只能在一定範圍內活動，不會做出什麼事危害到圖書館內精密的電子儀器或珍貴的出版書。而從Bear一看見他便十足心虛的反應看來，也許該問的不是有沒有造成多大損害，而是已經造成了多少損害。

不過首先該做的，他蹲下身拿出剛買的毛巾撲在大狗身上用力地把牠擦乾。本來應該是拿吹風機才對，但考量都必須把狗帶離最嚴重的災區，裡面是何種情形Reese勉強能夠想像，現在也只能將就了。而最大也是唯一的受災戶－他邊施力邊聽著熟悉的腳步聲逐漸靠近－「Bear－」他的老闆呼喚道。

Reese絲毫不意外從走廊轉出的Finch身上只能用一片狼藉來形容。平日一向服儀整潔、不容許衣服上有任何皺褶的老闆此刻簡直跟平日差了個十萬八千里。本該筆挺的襯衫因為沾了水加上不斷地動作而皺成一團，下擺甚至也還在滴著水，領帶更早就不知道脫下放在哪。西裝外套同樣也不見蹤影，但身下的褲子活像是剛剛掉進了游泳池，溼答答的布料讓行走時多出一條水痕。臉上免強是全身上下唯一還乾著的地方，但從鏡片上殘留著沒完全擦乾的水痕來看，恐怕當時狀況也不怎麼樂觀。

顯然Finch剛才還忙著將災損控制在最小範圍，連自己都來不及打理就匆忙出來確認狗的狀況。沒料到Reese的出現，渾身泛著水氣的Finch著實愣住了。他的員工正跪在地上認真地擦遍Bear，動作卻沒干擾他的視線在他出現的那刻立刻看過來，眼裡沒有驚訝只有原來如此的感嘆。Finch這才意識到自己現在的穿著有多不莊重，像是要掩蓋自己的失態，他故作平常推推眼鏡打招呼道「你好，Mr. Reese。」

「嗨，Finch。」Reese沒有戳破Finch的窘迫，他低聲命令Bear坐下保持不動，隨後起身拿過其餘在購物袋內的毛巾遞到渾身濕透的Finch面前，「先擦擦吧。」

接過毛巾，Finch疑惑地看著鬆軟的白色布料，「Mr. Reese，你是怎麼－」

不給還在滴水的老闆說完整句話的機會，Reese直接打開另外一條毛巾包裹住Finch。隨即伸手把他臉上的眼鏡抽走，小心翼翼地摺好放到一旁再拿過他手中的毛巾覆在他的頭上，用比剛剛擦乾Bear更細緻輕柔的動作擦起Finch的頭髮，「小心感冒。」他提醒。

還來不及反應Finch就被包成一顆雪球，吸水性極佳的布料立刻盡責地發揮功能把冰冷的水氣吸走，緩緩上升的溫度卻底不過Finch被員工動作嚇一跳後竄升的熱度，「Mr. Reese－」他結結巴巴想要阻止這過分親密的動作，但頭上的力道絲毫不為所動，不給他閃避的機會。

「別緊張，Finch，只是擦個頭髮而已。」在毛巾與頭髮的遮蔽下，Reese還是輕易地注意到Finch耳尖已經隱隱泛紅。心知這已經有些跨過界線，他於是確保Finch頭髮已經半乾後便先一步退回平日兩人相處的距離。轉而拿起放在一旁的購物袋遞給已經說不出話的老闆，「也許你用的上裡面的東西。」

機械性地依著本能看過去，Finch還來不及釐清剛才兩人之間的情況，注意力就被袋子裡的東西吸引了，「這是－」他拿出一顆鏡頭，驚訝地發現這正是剛才在Bear引發的水災中損壞的一款。其餘的數量也夠他把整個圖書館的監視系統重新布置一輪。防水墊的大小剛好能讓他把平常用來清洗Bear的地方撲滿，而那個寵物洗澡盆的大小則十分符合Bear的大小。

他滿臉疑惑地看向帶來這些東西的員工，Reese聳聳肩，拿出手機搖了搖，「有人提醒了我。」

「嗯？」Finch一開始還不懂Reese的意思，在看到那熟悉的大寫簡訊後才半是不可置信半是恍然大悟的感嘆，「喔。」

「恩亨。」Reese看著Finch不知所措地看向還完好的一個監視器，「我想它看不見你有點緊張。」

「我確信這些設備能避免這種情況再度發生。」Finch乾巴巴回答，遲疑地看向沒有任何反應的監視器，最終他還是說道，「謝謝。」


	2. 2.If you want to hurt anyone (especially Finch), she will make you miserable

去他的紐約。

把口香糖吐到地上，Ben暴躁地把流進眼中的雨水擦掉。紐約的鬼天氣永遠沒有最慘只有更慘，凌晨兩點正冷得要死，偏偏暴雨來的又快又急，他連躲都來不及躲就被淋個渾身濕。雪上加霜的是他翻遍身上的口袋只找到剛買的一包菸和手機，剩下的零錢連買把傘都不夠。這個時候要找到－

他瞇起眼，一個撐著黑色雨傘的人正好從路口轉進他對面的路上。臉被雨傘遮著看不清楚，但Ben一眼就瞧出他身上的衣服－看那在半夜也像是會反光的布料－肯定價值不斐。更棒的是，他低低吹了聲口哨，闊佬的其中一隻腳是殘的，體格上也不像是能打的那種。前面不遠他知道剛好有個巷口沒有監視器，代表他可以輕易『借到』點零花錢在附贈一把雨傘，也許還可以順便換一套高檔的西裝。這種夜半時分相信也不會有人介意小巷子中一場『友善』的交易。他摸出別在腰後的手槍，再把溼透的外套脫下撐在頭上，裝作忘了帶雨傘的夜歸人尾隨獵物而去。

事情就是這時候開始不對勁。

先是他的手機突然放聲大響，金屬搖滾樂像是一道雷響遍半夜時分的街道。詭異的是，他明記得老早就把它關到了靜音模式。深怕這會使到口的肥羊飛了，他用閃電般的速度摁住手機想讓聲音小點，幸好雨聲起到了阻隔的效果，肥羊看來沒有發現後面有人跟著。至於來電人，他本以為是哪個白癡半夜無聊想約人喝酒差點壞了他的好事，結果電話顯示卻是由某個有點名氣的老大打來的，他之前曾在別人的介紹下幫忙幹過一次活賺了一票。深怕錯過再賺一筆的機會，他完全忘記靜音不靜音的問題，連忙接起來，「您好？」

電話那頭一陣雜訊，隱隱約約聽得見有人在說些什麼。默默心裡咒罵該死的通訊系統居然撐不過這種天氣，他調大手機音量再問了一次，「喂？」

手機那頭突然爆發一陣尖銳的電子雜訊，像是一個炸彈直接在他耳邊爆開，刺耳的音波毫無阻擋地直直灌進他的耳膜中。有半刻他的腦中完全是一片空白，震盪來回撞擊著他的腦海，他連控制自己的動作都做不到。手機從他不自覺打開的掌心中滑落碰一聲摔到柏油路面上，蜘蛛網狀的螢幕淋了一會雨水後閃了幾下直接陷入黑暗。他連心疼都還不及心疼，音效帶來的眩暈和噁心感幾乎讓他連站著都有困難，不得已扶著旁邊的車才不會直接摔倒在路上。這一連串中唯一值得慶幸地也許是報廢的手機終於不再發出可以殺人的音效。  
足足過了幾分鐘他才從動彈不得的狀態緩過來，肥羊早就走個沒影。見鬼，明明是個殘廢怎麼有辦法走那麼快？一天下來累積的怒氣就此爆發，他紅著眼往那人消失的方向追了過去，什麼偽裝都被丟到一旁。被人耍在掌心上玩弄的怒火讓他放棄原本隨便搶些東西的計畫，他抽出腰後的手槍，盤算等下追上那人時先往他的腳上來一槍，讓他體驗兩隻腳都動彈不得感覺，然後－

然後他的後頸突然劇痛，在倒下昏過去前一刻，他看到一雙同樣穿著西裝的腳快步跑過他身邊。

「沒事吧，Finch？」

Ben沒注意到，那個他心心念念地肥羊其實就站在離他不遠的地方。Finch從路邊立牌後的陰影中走出，撐開雨傘罩住還在喘氣的Reese，「我沒事。」他神色複雜的看向被一擊倒地的人，「但這位先生…」

「放心，等下會有人來收拾他。」視線快速掃過Finch全身確認對方身上沒有大礙，Reese才真正放下心，猛獸狩獵的氣勢終於完全收起來。前特工不由分說接過老闆手中的雨傘，同時小心翼翼不讓自己已經濕透的襯衫碰到Finch：「看來換我需要毛巾了。」他開玩笑說。

「先回圖書館。」Finch道，頗不贊同Reese在被雨淋個濕透的情況下還有閒情逸致開玩笑，他用最快速度帶著Reese走到停在幾個街口外的車－他們這次的號碼作息與常人不同，專門在半夜流連於各個酒館，使他們不得已這個時候在外頭追著他跑。偏偏Finch的車在這附近太過格格不入，他不得不停在遠一點的地方，沒想到事情解決回去時卻碰上這件意外－他發動車子後第一件事就是把暖氣調到最大，性能良好的系統立刻讓整台車子充滿溫熱的空氣。副駕駛座的Reese儘管沒有說什麼，但放鬆下來的肩頸線條充分顯示他確實舒服一些，駛在深夜的紐約街道，Finch這才有時間問，「是The Machine派你來的？」

雖然是疑問，但Finch對答案早已有數。方才在街道上他並不是無知無覺，那個人跑過來時他已經驚覺不對，無奈身體限制他不可能順利的逃脫。耳聽那人離自己越來越近，他原本都已做好最壞打算。結果一個不似人聲、如機器人說話的音調突然出現在他的耳機裡，「ELEVEN O’ CLOCK. HIDE」然後碰地一聲，緊追著他的人突然停下腳步神色痛苦地撞到路旁車子上。而在他的十一點鐘方向，正有個攤販沒收起的立牌直立在路邊，背後的陰影正好可以塞下他一個人。來不及思考太多，他立刻遵照指示藏了起來。眼睜睜地看著那人緩了好一陣子後氣勢洶洶地想要持槍繼續追蹤，卻在下一秒被從遠處趕來的Reese一掌劈在後頸隨即倒了下去。

「恩。」Reese肯定事情的經過，Finch能從餘光看見特工轉頭直直看著自己，平日裡紛擾地紐約街頭正處於難得的靜謐時光，車子內部沒有開燈，只有路燈點亮的光線讓他能隱約看見前特工的面孔，但那雙深綠色的瞳孔在一片昏暗中更加清晰，如今正眨也不眨的盯著他。

這不是第一次Reese長時間的凝視著他，Finch知道喜愛探查自己隱私的前特工早在更久以前就把盯著老闆的一舉一動作為平日的興趣。他一向把自己的視線藏得很好，隱在偶然的提問、好奇翻動資料、或是舉起來的煎綠茶中，不會讓你察覺他的注意力早已全部都在你身上。Finch曾經非常不適應這種注視，總會千方百計試圖擺脫前特工好奇心旺盛的觀察。然而，隨著他們共同拯救一個又一個號碼，他漸漸地習慣這股時不時出現的視線，有些時候甚至會因為它的存在而感到安心。而他的員工用他驚人的敏銳很快察覺當中微小的變化，幾乎是得寸進尺地約發不掩飾他的目光，背後的意圖漸漸也從單純的好奇變了調，是一種Finch隱約有察覺，卻又不敢確認的情緒。

不知是車內溫度還是心神不定的原因，Finch瞬間覺得坐立難安，握在方向盤的手也不自覺收緊。這點小動作當然逃不過前特工的雙眼，Reese低聲輕笑，聲音在狹小的車子內迴盪，「Finch。」他慢條斯理的說，「你在躲我？」

車子在紅燈前緩緩剎停，車內兩人卻都感覺的到踩下煞車人背後的窘迫。被戳破心事的人故作鎮定，冷靜的回道，｢你想多了，Mr. Reese。」不自覺瞥向另一邊窗外的眼神卻洩漏他真正的想法，與因此Finch沒看見Reese聽到他的回答後眼神染上的一抹笑意。

挪了個更能舒服地看著Finch的位置，Reese不打算提醒自從那天幫對方擦頭髮後，只要他站在旁邊Finch便十足不自在，不論是以號碼為藉口或私事當理由，總歸盡可能避免兩人在同一空間獨處。要不是今天的號碼真的需要兩個人共同處理，否則單方面的冷落可能還會繼續堅持下去。

原本不疾不徐縱容兔子像鴕鳥般躲起來的狼下定決心，是時候叼起兔子讓他看看外頭溫暖的陽光了。

「Finch。」Reese開口，「試試？」


End file.
